Love Found Within A Savior
by Bonnie-Shae
Summary: B/G in my opinion pointless fluff but---interested? THEN READ AND REVIEW!


Love Found Within A Savior  
by Pachucita687 and Bonnie-Shae  
Bra skipped merrily along the interstate.  
Cars were honking their horns at her and she waved. She waved using a wave she had seen her dad do, the one where you leave your middle finger up.  
Unfortunatly, just then, her secret crush was driving through that same interstate.  
Seeing her finger in the air, he slammed the brakes and got off. Grabbing her by the shoulders-making her blush furiously- He said, 'Bra..........  
What the caca are you doing?!!"  
"Well I saw Daddy waving to some people like that and so I thought I would wave at these people! Is there something wrong with my wave Gohan-san?" she asked innocently.  
Gohan looked at the girl with exasperation. 'How can a girl of such lineage be sooooooo... Stupid?' he thought.  
'Hm. Must get it from her father.'  
"Bra..........." he said slowly. "Why do you think there are so many angry drivers glaring at you right now?" he asked, pointing to all the drivers giving her the death glare or flipping her off.  
"Oops. I'm sorry Gohan-san I thought Daddy was being friendly before. I guess I was wrong.", she said. "Gomen nasai for making you angry Gohan-san.", she said dejectdly. "But then what does the wave mean if its not nice?"  
"Ummmmmm, well, it's kinda like, uhh, umm," Gohan stood there, trying to think of something that wouldn't offend Bra.   
"Well?" Bra asked impatiently.  
"Um, It means....." he muttered something so Bra couldn't here.   
"Louder, Son Gohan, louder."  
He whispered something in her ear. Bra's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hands.   
"Uh-oh. Mama's gonna wash my mouth out with soap for this!"  
"Not if she doesn't know."  
Bra's jaw dropped. "You're not going to tell on me?"  
"As long as you don't do it again."  
"Okay! Let's go frolick!"  
"Bra...get in my car..I think you need some coffee or something.."  
"Soooo, Bra, where ya wanna go?"  
"I dunno. Where do you wanna go?"  
"I asked you first."  
"Umm, okay then, lets go get some food! I'm starved!!"  
"M'kay. Which restaurant?"  
"Pizza!!"  
"Kay."  
"Yay!"  
Once they were inside the restaurant, Gohan ordered 2 large pizzas. He wasn't very hungry but Bra was and she was still half Saiyan.  
Once the pizzas arrived Bra squealed in delight before she started shoving pieces in her mouth.  
Gohan watched with an amused expression on his face. Unbeknowest to both of them, someone was watching from the shadows...err a pizza booth. You know this person as..  
TRUNKS AND GOTEN!!  
They both glared at them, muttering stuff like, "If I ever get my hands on him........" and, "How could you, Gohan, you KNEW i liked her!!"  
Sensing their white hot glares, Gohan looked around, spotting them both. "Hey Goten, hey Trunks!"  
"Hey yourself," Trunks muttered to Goten, Goten nodded in agreement.  
"So what brings you here Gohan?", Trunks asked walking up to their booth with Goten. "With my sister?" he hissed.  
"Uh...". Gohan thought furiously he promised Bra he wouldn't tell what he found her doing but.. "Bra was walking along the street and I saw her and we decided to have lunch together!", he said in a rush.  
Bra nodded as she grabbed another piece of pizza.  
Gohan flinched under their unrelenting glare. 'Maybe they think this is a date! I really value my life! Sure I am stronger than them, but Gotenks and Vegeta? OUCH!'  
"GOHAN YOU BACKSTABBING BASTARD, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!" Trunks roared, pounding the table.  
"Uh, what are you-" Gohan began, but was cut off by Goten.  
"YEAH, GOHAN!! YOU KNEW I LIKED HER!!!"  
"Nani? You guys think this is a DATE?!!" Gohan said, bewildered.  
"Sure looks that way, don't it," Trunks said scathingly.   
They kept on bickering, Gohan trying to convince them it wasn't a date while Trunks and Goten persisted that it was.  
Meanwhile, Bra was bawling her head off. "Trunks, you're such a jerk!!!  
You're too protective! I'm NOT a little girl anymore!!  
You know that, and yet, here you are, keeping me from getting a life!!"  
"BRA! HOW COULD YOU LIKE GOHAN WHEN MY BEST FRIEND LIKES YOU!", he bellowed.  
The room went deadly silent.  
"Bra...likes..me?", Gohan managed to force out.  
"Goten...likes..me?", Bra said at the same time.  
Trunks sent them a look.  
"No, of course not. I'm lieing.", he said sarcastically. "Bra's only had a crush on Gohan since she was in second grade! And Goten's liked Bra since 3 years ago!"  
Gohan slumped up against the booth. 'Could this get any worse?"  
Apparently Dende was mad at Gohan or drunk because from behind a corner came Vegeta with a glare to end all glares.  
Bra immediatly jumped up and walked over to Vegeta.  
"Its okay Daddy we're just having a friendly discussion.."  
"Discussion ne? What I heard was that Kako-brat the first is on a date with you and Kako-brat the second likes you! And YOU like Kako-spawn #1!"  
Vegeta glared at them all angrily. Gohan and Goten shrunk back.  
Bra looked him straight in the face and said, "It's MY life, and I can do what I wanna!!!"  
Vegeta glared even harder. Even Trunks shrinked back.   
If Bra was scared she sure didn't show it, cause instead of backing down, she propped herself a few inches frome Vegeta's face and gave him a glare that matched his own. "You. Me. Home. NOW!!!" he growled. After a few more minutes of glaring, Bra hung her head in defeat. Trunks followed, giving Gohan one last death glare.  
*~*THAT NIGHT*~*~  
After a LONG argument, Bra locked herself in her room, vowing to not go downstairs until Vegeta saw things her way. Trunks snorted. 'Fat chance, sis.'   
Bra sat on the bed, read a few books, then messed around on her PC, then watched TV. After a while she began to get REALLY bored.   
She glanced at her computer and buddy list. "Gohan's online!', she squealed.  
She got rid of her away message and clicked on his name pulling up the IM screen.  
BlueHairedBeauty:Hi!  
SmartySaiyajin:Hey  
BlueHairedBeauty:Sup?  
SmartySaiyajin:Nmh, you?  
BlueHairedBeauty:Well I'm not going downstairs til Daddy apologizes  
SmartySaiyajin:Vegeta?Apologize? *lmao*  
BlueHairedBeauty:He will sooner or later.  
SmartySaiyajin:No he wont.  
BlueHairedBeauty:W/e man w/e. Well I'm going out so I'll ttyl kk?  
SmartySaiyajin:Maybe I'll see ya later, bye.  
BlueHairedBeauty signed off at 6:53 PM.  
  
Bra grabbed her purse and climbed out her bedroom window.  
A few minutes later Bra was walking around absentmindedly when she realized she was at the mall.   
'Maybe shopping will help.', she thought pulling out her charge card.  
"Oh hey Pan!" Bra said cheerfully spotting her best friend.  
"Hey Bra!"  
"Uhm..have you talked to Goten lately?"  
"Yeah....Of course I have he's my brother! why?"  
"Is he mad at me???"  
Pan shrugged. "I dunno. He was kind of in a bad mood though."  
Bra groaned. "Why? Did something happen?"  
"Yeah." She told her best friend everything that happened. "Unn. So that's why he was so pissed."  
"Yup."  
"Seriously, who do you like the most?"  
"Umm." She blushed.  
"Well??" She mumbled something, so that Pan could only hear 'Go.' "Well?"  
"Umm, uhh, heh........"  
"SPIT IT OUT, ONNA!!!"   
"Allright, allready! Dang, Pan, you sound like my old man! I like..... Gohan."  
"GOHAN? YOU LIKE GOHAN! BUT BRA HE'S SEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! GOTEN IS ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU!"  
"Pan.."  
"Yes?"  
"In the NICEST possible way, SHUT UP! And if you tell anyone about this I'll I'll.."  
"You'll what?", Pan smirked, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Tell Trunks NEVER to go on a date with you."  
Pan debated internally with herself.  
"Fine fine I concede defeat. I won't tell anyone."  
"Good." Bra said as she walked into the book store.  
She picked up a book called 'The Princess Diaries', and began flipping through it.  
'Thats weird this is kinda like my life. I have guy trouble, I'm the princess of a planet noone's heard of, and my dad has hair issues.'  
"Hey Bra. You tell Pan anything of importance? I saw her back there and she looked like she wanted to spill out a huge secret but was afraid of the consequences." Gohan said as he came up behind her.  
"Gohan-san! Hi! Me, tell Pan, a secret? Are you, kidding?" she rattled off nervously.  
Gohan chuckled, knowing she either didn't want to tell *HIM* or thought he'd tell her parents and get her in trouble. Whatever the reason was, he let it slip past.  
"Hey, umm, Bra?"  
"Hai?"  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure, why not? That is what you're doing, after all," she rambled, almost nervously.  
"Yeah.... Umm, not here though. Let's go to the park."  
"M'kay." They walked several blocks till they got to a nice little park. Gohan led her to a bench and sat down, telling her to sit next to him. "Umm, Bra, like I said, I wanted to talk to you....."  
"And..?"  
"Well as you know, Goten really likes you and I really think you should give him a chance..."  
If Bra didn't like this idea, she didn't show it, but inside she felt broken; she had really thought he would confess his true love to her.  
"You really want me to date Goten?"'instead of you?', she added mentally.  
"Hey, umm, Gohan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you give me a ride to your house? I guess I'll go ahead and give Goten his chance."   
"Sure, no problem," he said, kind of hurt that she didn't refuse and take him instead.  
"Where's your car?"  
"Eh, you see, my car broke down a little while ago. I'll have to fly you.", he said putting his hand behind his head and giving the famous Son grin.  
She laughed. "You really should get a new car, its a clinker."  
"I know but I like it too much." he said as he scooped her up in his arms and flew off towards Mt.Pazou.  
Both of them were thinking the same thing as they flew against the night sky.  
'I wish we could do this for fun, and not as a favor.'  
"Gohan, whatever happened to you and Videl?"  
"Ehm..she dumped me for Sharpner." he said getting a hurt look in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Gohan. I didn't mean to make you upset."  
"You couldn't have known." he said as he landed in front of his house and (relucntantly) let her down from his arms.  
"Hey Ma, I'm home!!" Gohan yelled.   
"Hi, hun. Dinners almost ready."  
"Umm, do you think we'll have room for another saiyan?" he asked.  
"Depends on who it is."  
Bra stuck her head in through the kitchen door. "Hi."  
"Why, Bra, I didn't know you'd be coming. Usually Pan tells me when you're coming."  
"Actually, I didn't come to mess with Pan. I came here to talk to Goten." Chichi got that granny-obsessed look. Noticing this, Bra said, arms waving in front of her, "It's nothing like that!! We got in a little argument, and I'm just trying to apologize!" In spite of all that was happening, Gohan roared with laughter, knowing that look all too well.  
"Oh Im getting grandchildren!", ChiChi said as she finished getting dinner ready.  
Bra tried to ignore this, and headed upstairs. She knocked on Goten's door.  
"Uhm hi Goten.", Bra said nervously.  
"Hi Bra.", Goten said in a cold voice.  
"Uh I'm sorry about earlier. Well, anyway, do ya, uh, do ya wanna go on a date with me sometime?" she said nervously.  
"You mean it Bra?" he said, as she walked in and sat on his bed.  
"Hai.", she nodded.  
"What made you change your mind?"  
"Uh, Gohan did. He said I should give you a chance." she started to say but was cut off as Goten's lips roughly met hers.  
"Goten! Goten STOP! What are you doing?", she said, trying to unsuccessfully push him off of her.  
He pinned her against the headboard raising his ki slightly, barely noticeable to anyone. Anyone except Gohan that is.  
In a sudden burst of power Bra managed to get Goten off of her and ran downstairs, crying, out the front door.  
Gohan saw her and flew after her, knowing she wouldn't get far.  
"Bra? B-chan?" he said softly. "Are you okay?" he said as he sat down beside Bra.  
"Gohan..I told Goten I would go on a date and he just started kissing me, I still don't know how I got away."  
"I'm so sorry Bra..its all my fault, I told you go out with him.."  
"Gohan...did you really want me to go out with him?"  
"I'm so sorry Bra-chan..", he said as he pulled her into his lap and hugged her.  
"Oh Gohan! We were just talking and then he just kissed me!"  
"B-chan..it's okay he can't get you I won't let him."  
"You didn't answer my question Gohan.", she said suddenly.  
He cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"I I I'm sorry B-chan I should've asked you.."  
"Why? I didn't mind."  
"You mean..you really liked me? I thought you wre just trying to make Goten jealous.."  
"No Gohan-kun I really like you."  
~OWARI~  
  
A/N-  
Bonnie:Pointless fluffiness! I just had to cowrite one of these cause, a)Gohan is my fav char and b) Bra is one of my fav chars. ^_^ KAWAIINESS!And I know the beginning doesnt make much sense cause it started out as a humor fic. And its an A/U if you couldnt tell.  
Here are the ages  
Gohan-25  
Trunks,Goten-19  
Bra-18  
Pan-17  
Rebecca:Should we continue? I have my first fic by myself up its at,  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=873892. I did a major part in the creation of this fic.  
  
REVIEW!  
Bai bai!   
Bonnie-Shae and Pachucita687   
  
We no own DBZ, you no sue. 


End file.
